Attached
by haganenobeato
Summary: A traveler is a thread away from meeting her fate while travelling along Hyrule's dangerous roads when Bokoblins ambush her. A blonde hero comes to her rescue, but she doesn't want to part with just food. BOTW. No story spoilers, only on game mechanics and quirks.


So I love BOTW and this is one of the first things I thought of when saving random passerby ingame. Like Link is so adorable who wouldn't fall for a qt 3.14 like him. I mean, besides zelda. but come on. Anyway, enjoy~

* * *

Pain throbbed from her ankle to her shin. Kyasarin looked to the rock that jutted upwards, and she could swear that it was mocking her. She tried to stand on her feet, but the intensity of the injury made her knee buckle, collapsing her to the ground. Behind her, the Bokoblins that had chased her into the woods sounded nearer and nearer and she was in a small opening with no cover. _Oh, Hylia. This is it._

Arms extended forward and with her good foot, she tried to crawl towards a bush as the screeches and yells of the Bokoblins resonated a few horse gallops away. Her heart thumped and the adrenaline that coursed through her wasn't sufficient to push back the pain.

Bushes rustled and Kyasarin heard one of the Bokoblins alert the others. She thought of her mom and her little brother waiting for her in Hateno and the despair they'd experience if she died like her father.

She'd fight, by the Goddess, she'd fight until she couldn't.

One of them took hold of her bad foot and she shrieked in surprise and pain. And for all that resolve, she wrapped her arms around her head and assumed the fetal position, hoping for swift death and mercy.

She waited and after a moment, she opened an eye she didn't realize were shut. The Bokoblins were gone. Off to her left, the clanks and rattles of weapons clashing sounded off. Kyasarin sat up to get a better view, but her current height only allowed her to see the tops of spears and swords above the bushes.

There were grunts and "Aaaya!"'s not typical of Bokoblins. Shards of blue light suddenly illuminated the shade of the trees, followed by expletives in Hylian that made her blush. Her heart leapt nonetheless, she was being rescued!

The final Bokoblin cried with its defeat with the telltale signs of a small "poof" and a purple cloud.

Again, Kyasarin waited, nails digging into the dirt in apprehension. Footfalls drew closer still, but they were more careful.

Through the foliage, a swordsman around the same age as her stepped towards her. Her jaw unwillingly dropped. He had deep golden hair pulled back into a ponytail, broad shoulders, and marbles for eyes as blue as the ocean from Hateno Beach. And pretty. Boy, was he pretty.

He extended a hand out to her. He was chivalrous to boot. "Are you okay? Can you stand?" When he noticed she just stared, he crouched down next to her to examine her injuries.

With his proximity, she smelled on him the wild. Not in a stenchy way, but the way the trees smelled in a summer breeze, or a fresh, dew-covered pasture on a spring morning. Her stupor shattered with his prodding finger on her ankle.

"Does that hurt?" He said slowly, probably assuming she hit her head. Out of all the things she saw in her few months of adventure, he topped them all.

Kyasarin hissed with exaggeration. "Oh! Ow! Yep, that's going to swell." It wasn't.

He "tsk"ed, placing balled up hands to his hips. "That's no good. Kakariko isn't too far away. Do you need help getting there?"

If he dropped her at the nearest town, he'd go away. If he went away, she wouldn't be able to reel him in. If she couldn't reel him in, she'd come home single and her mother would force her to marry the snotty neighbor who caught crickets for a living. Kysarin pushed her panic to the back of her head. "I can't go there."

"Why not?"

"Because… uh of a cucco."

"A cucco?"

"Farmer. Cucco Farmer. Swindled my family. Big name."

"Cado?"

Her lips opened and closed, fearing he'd seen through her. "No, the other one."

"There are two cucco farmers?"

"Yeah, the other one is on the other sides of the village past the _humfrumferm_." Kyasarin mumbled the last bit and hoped that he wouldn't ask more question.

He thought for a second, bringing a pensive look to his face. He offered quickly."I can take you to a stable?"

"I'm allergic to horses." She blurted out.

"What?"

"It's their…" Her head dipped and his eyes followed hers as she mustered an answer. "Saliva."

His blue eyes narrowed suspiciously and she gulped; she blew it. He stood up from his crouch and took a step back. "You...aren't part of a … certain clan, are you?"

"What?" Her brow furrowed in confusion. Where did that come from? "No?" Her tone curved with the inflection on the word.

"Oh," He shrugged, showing a side of truthfulness she didn't often see in strangers. As a matter of fact, most passersby would have let the Bokoblins get to her. He waved, "Okay. See you later then."

"What! No, wait!" She called out, reaching out for him. "You can't leave me here! Oh! I have food for you."

He about-faced swiftly as soon as she said "food."

"Let me cook it for you." She said as a smile crept across her face.


End file.
